To help reduce the structure widths in electronic components, particularly into the submicron range, it can be desirable to reduce the wavelength of the light used in the microlithography process. Some lithography processes use wavelengths less than 193 nm, such as soft X-rays. Such lithography processes are commonly referred to as EUV lithography.